


We're Going to Get Caught

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Should I get louder? Draw someone out here?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: Star Wars, any/any, sex in or on an X-wing

"We're going to get caught," Finn mumbled, gripping Poe's hips a little tighter as Poe continued to ride him.

"Probably, but isn't it exciting?" Poe said, trailing kisses along Finn's neck. "The possibility that we could get caught? That someone could so easily walk by and see us together?" He kissed Finn and moaned as Finn bucks his hips up. "Should I get louder? Draw someone out here?"

"Don't you dare."

"But I thought you liked it when I was loud?"

Finn moved a hand up and tangled his fingers in Poe's hair, pulling him down for another kiss as his other hand wrapped around the pilot's cock. Poe's moans were muffled by Finn's lips, and Finn kept kissing him as he stroked Poe faster.

Poe's breathing got faster, and small whimpers started to escape him. He pulled back to look at Finn, cupping the man's face and running a finger over Finn's lips.

"I love you," Poe mumbled before he was crushing their lips together once more. Finn groaned, kissing him back. They were close, both so close, just a few more-

They both stopped suddenly when they heard a noise from outside. It was dark out, but anyone who looked up could see the X-wing was fogged up and there was a light on inside.

Poe wiped a hand across the window so he could look down below. A few pilots were walking by, talking and laughing.

"I told you we were going to get caught."

"Shhh...," Poe whispered, watching as the pilots walked passed his X-wing. Once he was sure they were gone, he turned back to Finn with a grin. "Now where were we?"

Finn let out a small laugh before kissing Poe again.


End file.
